Bonuses
Billy often finds things that can help him on his journey. Some of these items are points; others have special abilities. Most of them are automatically collected as Billy walks over them; however, some need to be picked up. This is done by pausing on top of the item. Inventory Items These are items that can be picked up and stored in Billy's inventory. *Magic Ring - The Magic Ring gives points whenever Billy jumps through a hole. Jumping through multiple consecutive holes awards more points. 100 points are awarded for the first hole, 200 for the second, 300 for the third, and so on. This is one of the five items that can be made permanent. *Tennis Ball - Throw the Tennis Ball at a monster to knock the monster backwards off a ledge or into a hole behind them. Some monsters (e.g., Banana and Urn) are defeated immediately when hit by the tennis ball. The tennis ball can be picked up and reused but will soon disappear if it is thrown and not picked up. *Powerglove - The Powerglove enables Billy to fill holes faster. This is one of the five items that can be made permanent. *Powerdrill - The Powerdrill enables Billy to drill holes faster. This is one of the five items that can be made permanent. *Bomb - Drop this to create a hole instantly. *Rainbow - The Rainbow will protect Billy for a short time. It activates automatically, providing brief invincibility when Billy touches a monster. *Magic Wand - Press up or down along with the digging key to create a temporary ladder. Monsters cannot climb this. *Alarm Clock - The Alarm Clock resets the level timer. *Tennis Racket - Lets Billy throw tennis balls harder. This is one of the five items that can be made permanent. *Trainers (Tennis Shoes) - Lets Billy run faster. Picking up additional trainers will further increase Billy's running speed. This is one of the five items that can be made permanent. Items with Special Abilities These are items that have a certain effect but are not stored in Billy's inventory. *Arcane Book - The Arcane Book transforms one of Billy's items into a permanent one. The items that the book makes permanent is fixed in this order: ring, trainers, tennis racket, powerglove, powerdrill. That is, the first Arcane Book Billy picks up will make the ring permanent, the second Arcane Book will make the trainers permanent, and so on. *Storm Cloud - Unleashes four lightning bolts from above that will defeat any monsters in their paths. *Red Potion - Starts a flower shower. Flowers slowly float down from above for several seconds. *Green Potion - Freezes all monsters. All monsters stay where they are for several seconds. *Blue Potion - Turns all monsters into gems. All monsters are immediately transformed into various colored gems. *Heart - Gives an extra life. Although a maximum of ten are displayed onscreen, there is no limit to the number of extra lives Billy can have. *Mystery Box - Contains a number of items and/or a monster. Point Items These are items that give points and have no other effects. Each world has its own 11 exclusive items. Gems can be found in all worlds, and flowers can be obtained wherever there is a red potion. *Green Gem - 800 points *Blue Gem - 1000 *Red Gem - 1400 *Purple Gem - 2000 *White Flower - 100 *Pink Flower - 200 *Blue Flower - 300 *Yellow Flower - 400 *Orange Flower - 500 Deep Jungle *Apple - 25 *Leaf - 50 *Strawberry - 75 *Cherries - 100 *Grapes - 150 *Bananas - 175 *Acorn - 200 *Watermelon - 250 *Red mushrooms - 300 *Jar - 350 *Pineapple - 400 Construction Area *Die - 25 *Bowling pin - 50 *Saw - 75 *Oilcan - 100 *Battery - 150 *Magnet - 175 *Light bulb - 200 *Hammer - 250 *Radio - 300 *Football helmet - 350 *Joystick - 400 Dark Cave *Green mushrooms - 25 *Teddy bear - 50 *Trumpet - 75 *Music note - 100 *Telephone - 150 *Flashlight - 175 *Mailbox - 200 *Pick - 250 *TNT detonator - 300 *Bag - 350 *Necklace - 400 Lagoon Island *Ice cream sandwich - 25 *Umbrella - 50 *Anchor - 75 *Candy cane - 100 *Can - 150 *Glass of lemonade - 175 *Popsicle - 200 *Glasses - 250 *Cupcake - 300 *Candy - 350 *Spyglass - 400 Ancient Egypt *Basket - 25 *Magic hat with wand - 50 *Necklace - 75 *Purse - 100 *Pot - 150 *Top - 175 *Bell - 200 *Scroll - 250 *Bracelet - 300 *Magic Lamp - 350 *Stone cat statue - 400 Category:Guides